Can You Feel Me
by bookwormreid118
Summary: Emma Charming was the Princess of the Enchanted forest. She doesn't want to be just a princess. She wants to be free and explore the world. But there is one problem: her parents won't allow her to leave the castle. What happens when she meets Killian Jones? A lieutenant who loves to follow the rules. Will she be able to finally explore the world?
1. Chapter 1

"Princess Emma, are you sure this is a good idea? I mean if your parents find out they're going to get mad!" Charlotte told Emma.

Charlotte Brown was Emma's caregiver and second mother. She's been at Emma's side since her birth. Emma Charming was the princess of the Enchanted Forest and her parents were Prince Charming and Snow White.

"It's fine Charlotte! Stop worrying. We won't get caught. I promise you." Emma grinned at her. "And stop calling me Princess… you know I hate it when you call me that. Just call me Emma."

"Your highness, your parents do not want you pass these castle walls. I'm going to be punished if they find out!"

"It will be fine! Stop worrying so much Charlotte. If we do get caught, I'll tell them it was my idea. So let's go!" Emma told her.

"But…"

"No buts. Please Charlotte. I've been locked up for these past 17 years. I want to be able to see the world. I don't get why my parents are so overprotective! I can take care of myself!" Emma told her.

The reason why Charming and Snow were so protective of Emma is because of the Evil Queen. The Evil Queen was Snow's step-mother. She tried to separate Charming and Snow back then and her plan backfired. She vowed to make their life a living hell. The Evil Queen hated Snow because she blames Snow for the loss of her true love, Daniel. Since they Evil Queen could not get in between Charming and Snow… She vowed to hurt Emma. They just didn't know what the Evil Queen was up to.

The Evil Queen created a curse. A curse that will occur on Emma's 18th birthday. The curse is that on Emma's 18th birthday… everyone in the Enchanted Forest will be transported to another world called Storybrooke. Everyone will forget who they are and will lead different lives. Emma will be transported to another part of the world. She will also forget who she is. She will have until her 25th birthday to break the curse. If she doesn't break the curse by then… the curse cannot be broken anymore and everyone will continue on living their life in Storybrooke. All Emma had to do to break the curse is find Storybrooke and believe.

"No matter what I say you're not going to listen to me." Charlotte sighed and Emma gave her the biggest grin. She knew that Charlotte had given in to her plan.

"Alright. Let's go." Emma said while putting on her cloak to cover her face. Even if she hadn't been to the outside world… the town still knew who she was. She couldn't risk getting caught.

"What am I getting myself into?" Charlotte asked herself.

"Let's go. Follow my lead." Emma said and tip toed out of her room.

Charlotte and her tip toed passed her parent's room and their library. Now the only place they needed to passed before she was free was the banquet room/diner room. Her parents spent most of their time there since they always had guests over. She heard voices talking and laughing. They tip toed quietly pass the room.

"We did it!" Emma whispered excitedly. "I can't believe I'm going to be free for a while."

They continued walking towards the entrance when she heard a voice talking.

"I believe your room is on the other side Princess." A voice told her.

Crap. Did she just get caught? She was this close to freedom!

Emma turned around and saw a guy around two years older than she was standing in front of her. He had the bluest eyes she's ever seen. He was dressed in a naval outfit and he had a ponytail! Emma had to admit… he was very easy on the eyes.

"I-I just wanted to get some air." Emma lied to him.

"Well I believe you can get air in the yard." He told her.

"I rather get air in the front." She told him and began walking towards the door.

"I believe I can't let you do that." The guy told her while stopping her.

"And why is that?"

"Your parents forbid you to." He told her.

"And who exactly are you?" Emma asked her while glaring at him.

"I'm Lieutenant Jones. I work for your parents." He told her.

"And how do you know my parents forbid me to go out?"

"I hear things." He told her.

"Well you heard wrong. I'm going." Emma said and walked away from him.

"Killian! You're here!" Emma heard another voice.

Crap. Why is everyone coming here now?!

"Aye Captain." This so called Killian told the guest.

"This is your little brother?" Emma heard her dad asking and turned and saw both her parents walking towards them.

"Yes your highness. The best lieutenant you can ever find!" He grinned at Charming.

"Nice to meet you. Your brother has told us a lot about you. We are thrilled to have you working for us." Charming told Killian.

"It is an honor to work for your majesties." Killian bowed to Snow and Charming.

"Emma? What are you doing here?" Snow asked her.

"I-I was just going for some fresh air." Emma lied to her mom.

"Charlotte?" Charming asked her.

"Yes your highness?"

"Is this true?" He asked her again.

"It is your highness. We were just going to get some fresh air in the front." She lied.

Her parents looked at them both curiously but they decided to believe Emma and Charlotte since they had guests over.

"Alright then. Just the front then." Charming told Emma.

"Thanks daddy!" Emma smiled and gave them a peck on the cheeks and ran to the door.

"If I may your majesties." She heard Killian speak up and she turned around and saw him looking at her.

Is he going to rat her out?

"Her highness is lying to you. She's not just going for some fresh air but she was about to go to town." Killian said.

"Is this true Emma?" Her dad asked her.

"Yes daddy. I just want to go to town once! Why can't I do that? I'm not little anymore daddy… I can take care of myself!" Emma told him.

"We are just protecting you honey." Snow told her.

"I don't need to be protected!" Emma raised her voice.

"You don't talk to your mother in that tone! You will do as we say and that is you cannot leave this castle!" Charming told Emma in a stern voice.

"I hope you're happy Jones." Emma glared at Killian and walked towards her room.

"We apologize for our daughter's behavior." Charming apologized to Killian.

"It is nothing your majesties. She's going through a phase… everyone goes through a phase." Killian told them.

"I remember when this once went through his phase. Boy it was trouble." Liam, Killian's older brother, joked.

"May I ask why the princess is not allowed to leave the castle?" Killian asked and earned an elbow from his brother.

"It's fine." Snow smiled at them.

"You see, the Evil Queen vowed to hurt Emma. We can't have anything happening to our daughter. That is why we are so over protective of her. We don't know what the Evil Queen is up to so that's why she's never allowed to leave this castle. We are just trying to keep her out of danger." Charming explained.

"When did the Evil Queen make this threat?" Killian asked.

"When Emma was a baby." Snow replied. "Nothing's happened yet but we can't be too careless."

"Ah I see your highness. Well we will help you keep an eye on the princess." Killian said.

"Thank you. No wonder why your brother spoke so highly about you." Charming grinned at Killian.

"I hate him! Who does he think he is?! He doesn't even know me yet he rats me out!" Emma complained. She was fuming… who was he to rat her out!? She was so close to getting her freedom.

"Maybe this is a sign that you shouldn't go to town." Charlotte told her.

"I don't care. I'm going to town one day. I will go to town. That is a promise." Emma said.

"So what do you want to do today, Princess?" Charlotte asked trying to change the subject.

"Nothing. You can leave my room for now." Emma sighed and walked to her balcony.

She sat down and looked at her kingdom. This was the only view she ever got of her kingdom. She could see the town from her balcony. She also saw the port and with all their ships. She's always wanted to visit there and smell the sea in person. She was so close to experiencing all this but it was ruined thanks to a certain someone.

"I hate him." She mumbled to herself and continued staring at the kingdom with sadness in her eyes.

'One day' she thought. 'I will one day.'

After going over what their highnesses wanted to do on the voyage, the Jones brothers headed towards the gate.

"They are very nice." Killian told Liam.

"Indeed they are." Liam smiled at Killian.

"But I must say… their daughter is nothing like them."

"She's still young. Can you blame her? She's been locked up in the castle for 17 years now. It must be very suffocating for her." Liam explained.

"Well rules are rules. She should follow them. Her parents are only doing this for her safety." Killian replied and his brother laughed.

"I sometimes wonder if you're really my little brother."

"And why is that, Captain?" Killian asked.

"Nothing." Liam replied.

"What?"

"Nothing." He smiled. "Let's go."

Killian didn't try to press his brother on this matter anymore. He knew he wasn't going to get any answer. He looked up at the balcony and saw this princess there. He had to admit… the princess was very beautiful. She had the biggest green eyes ever and you can just get lost in them. And her blonde hair just looked beautiful on her. He saw her sitting on her balcony looking at the scene of the kingdom sadly. Maybe Liam was right. Maybe she was lonely and maybe she felt suffocated. But her parents are only protecting her and she had to understand that.

But maybe he can break the rule just this once.


	2. Chapter 2

Emma was sitting on her balcony and she felt someone staring at her. And she was right. It was the rat himself. Why is he even looking at her? She just glared at him. He started walking towards her direction… what does he even want?!

"Look. I'm sorry for ratting you out but I thought it was wrong of you to lie to your parents." He told her.

"I don't care. Stop talking to me." Emma said and got up from her seat and started walking towards her room.

"Wait. Here me out." Killian called after her and Emma stopped and turned to face him again.

"And why should I?" She glared.

"Because I'll help you just this once." He told her.

"Help me with what?" Emma asked.

"I feel bad so I'll help you escape to town." He told her.

"Is this some sort of trick?" Emma questioned him.

He just ratted her out! So why is he even helping her? Plus, what happen to the guy who loved to follow the rules?

"No princess." Killian laughed. "It's not a trick. I'll help you. If you'll accept my offer."

"What's in it for you?" Emma asked.

"Nothing." He told her.

"Well, since you did get in my way… this is the least you can do for me." Emma replied trying to hide her smile.

Maybe he wasn't so bad after all.

"I'll distract your parents while you sneak out." He told her.

"Okay." Emma replied and ran towards her room.

Emma put on her cloak and headed towards her door. Should she bring Charlotte along? What if Charlotte tell her parents? Maybe she should leave Charlotte home. Emma left her room and she was walking towards the entrance.

"Where are you going Princess?" She heard Charlotte asking.

"Be quiet! My parents are going to hear you!" Emma hissed.

"What are you up to Princess?" Charlotte whispered.

"I'm going to town and Killian is helping me sneak out." Emma explained.

"Killian? As in lieutenant Jones?"

"Yes. The one and only." Emma said. "Are you coming with me or not?"

"Do I even have a choice?" Charlotte sighed.

"You're the best." Emma grinned.

Emma and Charlotte passed the dining room and she heard her parents talking with Killian. Killian was talking nonsense with her parents and Emma couldn't help but chuckle. He was stalling for her. Emma and Charlotte opened to door and Emma ran out of there as fast as she could. She can't believe it! She was finally free and she would finally be able to see the town! It was all thanks to Killian Jones!

"We did it!" Emma squealed and started jumping up and done. "I can't believe this is really happening!"

"Your highness. You should be careful." Charlotte told her.

"I will. Let's go! I can't wait to see the town and to see the port. I can't wait to smell the sea and the fresh bakery!" Emma smiled and she heard someone laughing.

"Are you really that excited your highness?" Killian asked her.

"Yes. Thank you. We're even now. If you'll excuse me, I have a town to explore." Emma stopped smiling and walked away.

"Are you sure you know where you're going princess?" Killian asked her.

"O-of course. It shouldn't be that hard. Plus I have Charlotte. Charlotte's been to town before. And stop calling me princess." She glared at him.

"Well you are a princess. What should I call you then?"

"You can't call me anything because we won't be seeing each other anymore. Good day sir." Emma said and walked away with Charlotte.

Killian couldn't help but smile because of the princess. He's never met any girl like her before. She was a princess yet she was feisty and had a personality of a man. Not lady like at all. She was just so carefree.

Killian walked back to the ship expecting to see his brother but he wasn't there. His brother had a 15 minutes head start…. Where in the world is his brother? He entered the Captain's room and saw a note. His brother said he had some business to take care of so he gave the crew a day off. He also told Killian to just relax and go roam the city. Maybe his brother was right… he should just relax and explore the city. He's never really explored the city before. Most of his time he spent on the ship or preparing for a voyage.

Emma could not believe her eyes. She was actually here. She's spent so many years watching the town from her balcony and here she is now… experiencing the town herself. She saw many shops and there were many people in the street. It was just so lively!

"Call me Emma. Do not call me princess or your highness." Emma told Charlotte.

"Yes your- I mean Emma." Charlotte told her.

"Good." She grinned at her. "So where should we go first?"

"Are you hungry Emma? We can stop by the bakery and get some bread first before we walk around the town."

"Okay. Lead the way Charlotte!" Emma said excitedly.

Emma could still not believe she was actually in town. She didn't care where they went… they were in town! That's all she could ask for! They arrived at the bakery and Charlotte purchased two loaves of bread. She handed one to Emma.

"Thank you." She smiled at Charlotte and took the bread from her.

"Let's go Emma. You have a town to explore." Charlotte smiled at her.

They exited the bakery and Emma saw two children sitting on the curb asking for money. Their faces had dirt on them and the girl was holding her little brother. Emma could feel her heart breaking at the scene in front of her.

"Charlotte, why are those kids by themselves like that?" Emma asked.

"I don't know your highness. It's either they're orphans or they're trying to find some food for their family."

Emma realized that not everything is rainbows and sunshine. She was lucky to have parents and she was lucky to have food and shelter. She had everything in her life and yet all she did was complain how it's not fair how overprotective her parents were. Emma was about to walk up to the kids and give them money and her loaf of bread but she saw someone walking towards them.

"Here you go kids. Take this and buy yourself some food." Killian told the kids.

"T-this is too much sir." The girl told him.

"Y-yeah. We can't accept this much!" The little boy told him.

"Just take it and go home. Spend time with your family." He smiled at them and ruffled to little boy's hair.

"Thank you!" The girl and boy said together and ran off.

Killian couldn't help but chuckle. They were cute kids and they shouldn't be in the streets begging for money. Killian knew what it felt like. After all, his dad did abandon Liam and himself so they had to fend for themselves. They had to learn how to survive. Killian was about to walk away when he felt someone staring at him. He turned towards that direction and saw the princess staring at him. Did she see the whole thing? Why is she even here? He wondered if he should go over there to her or pretend to not see her and walk away.

"Bloody hell." Killian mumbled to himself and began walking towards her.

Emma's eyes widened when she realized he caught her staring at her. She just wanted to run away but why aren't her legs moving? Maybe he'll ignore her and walk the other way. Crap. He's walking towards her… why aren't her legs moving?

"Hello there princess." Killian bowed to her.

"Don't call me princess!" Emma hissed at her.

"And why is that? You are a princess last time I checked." He teased her.

"Well no one knows I'm a princess here and I'd like to keep it that way!"

"Well what should I call you then? And don't say nothing since this is the third time we've met."

"Emma." She mumbled.

"What is that princess?" He teased.

"EMMA!" She yelled and people all turned towards her. Emma started walking away from Killian. The nerves of that guy! She hated him!

"Emma wait!" Killian called after her but she just ignored him.

Emma felt a hand pull her back and turned her around.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing." He replied. "How are you liking town so far?"

"It's everything I expected it to be." She answered.

"Ah I see. That's a good thing right?"

"Yes. Very good. Can you let go of my arm now?" She asked.

"If you promise not to run."

"And why would I promise you that?" She asked.

"Because" He said.

"Because what?"

"Nothing. Never mind. Good day Emma." He replied and let go of her arm and started walking away.

'What a weird guy.' Emma thought. But he wasn't so bad. He may be annoying at times but he was a good person. She saw what he did for those kids and she couldn't help but feel touched by what he did. Maybe he could show her around the time since he knows the town so well.

"Wait." Emma called after him and he stopped and turned around.

"Yes?"

"Would you like to give me a tour of the town since you know it so well?" Emma asked.

"U-uh." Killian replied. Truth to be told… he didn't even know the town that well. But he didn't want her to know that. He didn't know why but a part of him wanted to spend some time with her. It wouldn't hurt to lie right?

"Never mind then." Emma replied.

"No. I would like to show you around." He grinned at her.

"Great. So where do we start?" Emma smiled at him.

"Hey that's the first smile you've given me!" Killian said excitedly.

"Whatever! Let's go! I don't have all day you know. I have to get back before my parents find out." Emma said.

"Okay. Right this way princess." Killian told her.

"It's Emma!" She glared at him. "Let's go."

Killian took her around town and showed her the shops and showed her what the townspeople liked to do. He took her to the pavilion and there was a farmer's market going on right now.

"What's happening right now?" She asked him.

"Uh, I believe there's a farmer's market going on." He told her and looked over to Charlotte. She nodded her head at him.

Charlotte couldn't help but smile. She knew Killian didn't know the town that well yet he insisted on giving Princess Emma the tour. It was obvious that he wanted to spend time with the princess. Charlotte decided to keep it a secret and help Killian out.

"What's a farmer's market?" Emma asked.

"It's where the townspeople come together and sell what they grow or what they have. It's a very fun occasion because you get to see everyone coming together. They sell food or just other things." Charlotte explained.

Killian mouthed a thank you to her.

"Ah I see." Emma said and started walking around to each table. She stopped at a table that was selling hair accessories. Emma had eyes on one accessory in general. It was a white bow with a pearl in the middle. It was the most beautiful pin she's ever seen. She wanted it but she didn't have enough money for it.

"See something you like Emma?" Charlotte asked.

"No." Emma lied. "Let's go walk around."

Killian watched the whole scene. He knew Emma wanted that bow so while Emma walked away he bought it for her. He didn't know why he bought it for her but he did. Usually he thought these things were a waste of money but he broke his rule for Emma.

"Your lover with love this." The lady told him.

"Thank you." Killian grinned at her and put the pin in his pocket.

"She's very beautiful. Your love that is." She told him.

"Indeed she is." Killian replied. "Have a good day."

"You too son." She said and Killian ran to Emma and Charlotte.

"Where'd you go?" Emma asked.

"No where." He told her.

Emma knew her time was ending soon.

"Before I have to go back can we go visit the port?" She asked Killian.

"The port? Why there?" He answered.

"I wanted to see how it looks in person and I wanted to see the sea and smell it." Emma told him.

"You like the sea?" He asked her all surprised. No girls liked the sea. They thought it was gross and smelly. And it surprises him that a princess like Emma likes the sea.

"I love it. Can we go? Pretty please?" She asked him.

"Alright then." He told her. "You surprise me."

"How so?"

"You just do." He answered and started walking.

"Is that a good or bad thing?" She asked running after him.

"Not answering." He replied without looking back to her.

Charlotte stood there for a bit. She couldn't help but smile at the sight in front of her. Somehow the way they acted around each other mirrored Snow White And Prince Charming. They won't realize it now but they will pretty soon… how much they mean to each other. And Charlotte couldn't wait until the day they both realize their feelings. Charlotte is glad that Emma has found her potential true love. Hopefully he can protect her from the Evil Queen.

'Let the fun times begin.' Charlotte thought


	3. Chapter 3

Emma and Killian finally arrived at the port. Charlotte didn't go with them. She told them that she wanted to stay at the farmer's market to buy some things and told them to go ahead. The first thing Emma did was sniff the air. It was exactly how she pictured it to smell: salty and fresh. And it was everything she pictured it to be. She can hear the waves and the seagulls while ships were all lined up on the dock. She smiled to herself… it was perfect. And the only thing that would make it more perfect was if she was able to go on one of the ships.

"You okay Emma? You've been quiet." Killian asked her.

"I'm fine. It's just I can't believe that I'm actually here." She told him. "I mean I've heard stories of the port and seen it from a distance but it's so much better in person."

"Why do you like the port so much?" Killian asked her.

"It's not just the port I like. I love the sea. Thinking about the sea makes me feel so free. I've always wanted to sail the sea but my parents will never allow it. Just look at the sea… it's just so flowy and carefree." She explained to him.

"You want to sail?"

"I do. That's one thing I would love to do. I want to be able to travel the world and see the realms of this world."

"You keep on surprising me." Killian chuckled and this caused Emma to look at him.

"Why do you keep on saying that? How do I keep on surprising you?" She eyed him.

"Nothing. It's just you're a princess. Princess and sailing the world don't match." He told her. "When you hear the word princess you think of balls, gowns, and tiaras… not ships and sea."

"Those are all just stereotypes." Emma frowned at him. "Just because I'm a princess doesn't mean I like balls, gowns, and tiaras."

"I know princess. That's why I said you keep on surprising me." Killian smiled at her.

Emma didn't know why but her heart stopped when he called her princess. She decided to ignore that feeling.

"So what does one do at a port?" She asked him.

"Depends. What do you feel like doing?" He asked her.

"I don't know. What's fun around here?" Emma asked him while eyeing a ship.

Killian knew that she wanted to see what a ship looks like on the inside. She did just tell him that she wanted to sail the world. He knows that it'd be impossible for her to travel the world but it wouldn't be impossible for her to be on a ship. Maybe he can grant her just one small wish.

"I usually don't do this but how would you like a tour on the Jewel of the Realm?" He asked her.

"Jewel of the Realm? What's that?" Emma asked.

"My brother's ship." He told her and her eyes widened.

"Really?! Can I? Will your brother be okay with that?" Emma said excitedly.

"I don't think he will mind much. Plus, he's out doing errands right now." Killian told her.

"Where's the ship?!" Emma asked and Killian just chuckled.

"This way princess." He replied and led her to the ship.

Emma didn't care that he called her princess because she would be able to go on a ship. A SHIP. She's read stories about ships, pirates, and heroes going on voyages and everything. A ship was like a home that you can take everywhere! Even if she wasn't able to sail the world being on a ship is still good enough for now. They finally arrived at the ship and the ship was huge! She's never realized how big a ship can be.

"Whoa." She said all mesmerized.

"What do you think?" He asked her.

"It's beautiful." She said.

"Let's go onboard now. Watch your step." He told her and Emma just nodded.

They got on the ship and Emma was just looking around. It was amazing… she couldn't believe her eyes… she's actually on a ship. She was surprised how clean the ship was. Everything was organized and neat. She walked over to the edge of the ship and looked out to the sea. She closed her eyes and felt the breeze brush against her face. She pretended that the ship was moving causing the wind to brush against her face. She smiled and sniff the air once again. Killian stood there watching Emma… he couldn't help but smile at the sight. Usually he'd be able to read people but when it came to Emma he was completely clueless. She was full of surprises and he actually liked it. For once he didn't know what to expect and it didn't scare him at all.

"I hate to interrupt whatever you're doing princess but you have a time limit and I'd like to give you a tour." Killian told her.

"I forgot." Emma smiled at him. "Let's go then lieutenant."

"Follow me." He told her and Emma followed him.

He showed her to the room where his crew and him spent most of their times. They ate here, hung out here, and just relaxed here. Emma was amazed at how big this room was. It was quite fancy too. She could imagine the group of guys all gathering here and having the time of their lives. Next he showed her the crew's sleeping room. It wasn't that big but it was homey. Killian then showed her the Captain's quarters.

"And this is where my brother sleeps." He told her.

"It's nice. I can see why it's the captain's." She told him.

"Yeah. My brother does all of his work in here. Whenever he doesn't want any of us to bother him he'll tie a piece of cloth around his knob." Killian told her. "But I don't care and still bother him."

"Does he get mad?"

"My brother can never be mad at me. He pretends to be mad but I know he secretly loves my company." Killian smiled.

"You guys must be really close."

"We are. He's the only family I have." Killian told her.

"What happen to your parents?" Emma asked him. She knew she was being rude but she wanted to know about Killian.

"My mom passed away when I was little and my dad abandoned us." He smiled sadly at her.

Why would their dad leave them? From what she saw… Killian and his brother were good people… why in the world would their dad just abandon them? Why would any parent abandon their kids? Emma didn't understand that at all.

"I'm sorry. And your dad will realize he made a mistake in abandoning you and your brother." Emma tried comforting her.

"Thank you. And why do you think that?" Killian asked her.

"Because you and your brother are good men. You guys grew up to be very good and honorable men. Your dad is missing out." Emma explained.

Killian didn't expect Emma to say that. She thought he was an honorable and good guy? He couldn't help but feel happy. He liked that Emma had a good opinion about him. It made him feel good.

"Thank you." He told her and Emma looked away.

She didn't expect her to tell him that. Sure he was annoying but he was also a good guy. She wasn't lying when she told him all that. It was the truth. But she didn't know why she felt embarrassed. Her face felt hot.

"So, do I get to see your room?" She asked him and his eyes widened.

"E-excuse me?" He asked her.

"Your room. I saw your crew's room and your brother's. So when do I get to see yours?" She asked innocently.

"Y-you can't see my room!" Killian told her.

"Why not?" She frowned.

"Because I don't want you to see it! And it's inappropriate for you to ask me that!"

"How is that inappropriate? I was just asking if I can see your room."

"Well girls don't usually ask guys to show them our rooms." He explained.

"Well I'm asking now. So can I?"

"No you cannot." He told her.

"You're so old fashioned." She told him.

"I am not. I just like to follow the rules." He explained to her.

"In other words, you're old fashioned."

Killian just gave up. There's no use in arguing with her. She will always have the last word.

"I give up." He told her and Emma grinned at him.

"Thank you."

'Why do you keep on besting me?' He thought to himself.

"Can we just sit at the dock then?" Emma asked him.

"Yes we can. Follow my lead." He told her and led her to the docks.

When they got to the docks, they sat down and just stared out at the ocean.

"What's it like?" She asked.

"What?"

"Sailing the world." She told him.

"It's amazing to be honest. Like you said… you feel free and alive. I love sailing myself so whenever we go on these voyages I can't help but get excited. I love it." He told her. "The sea keeps me calm."

"You're lucky. I wish I can be able to do what you do." She told him.

"Maybe one day your parents will let you."

"I doubt it. I've been locked in the castle for the past 17 years so I don't think it's possible." Emma sighed.

"How do you do it?" He asked her.

"Do what?"

"Stay in the castle for that long. I know if that was me I'd go crazy."

"I really don't know how I do it to be honest. It gets very lonely. My best friend is Charlotte and that's pretty sad since Charlotte is three times my age. I can't really do anything since my parents are always keeping an eye on me. I'm old enough to take care of myself but they don't understand that. I just want to be able to leave the castle's wall without them forbidding me. But I can't and it frustrates me."

Killian knew the reason why they were so overprotective. They were only trying to protect their only daughter from the Evil Queen. He would do the same if she was threatening his daughter. He wondered why they didn't tell her about it in the first place. But he did feel bad for her. She seemed so sad and lonely. Maybe he can help her and protect her at the same time. He would sneak her out and he'll be there protecting her if anything happens to her. He'd probably get in big trouble but he wanted to help her more than anything.

"How about this? I'll help you sneak out once every two weeks. That way you won't be locked up and you get fresh air once in a while." He told her and she stared at him in awe.

"Why would you help me?" She asked.

"Just because."

"What's in it for you?"

"Nothing. It sucks to be locked up like that. I'd know I go crazy." He explained.

"You'd really do that for me?"

"Yup. If you're up for it." He told her.

"Thank you." Emma smiled at him.

"No problem princess."

Again. Her heart stopped. What's going on with her?

"I told you… it's Emma." She whispered.

"Emma." He said her name and she felt butterflies in her stomach.

"You know you surprise me too."

"How so?" Killian asked.

"When I first met you, I thought you were a rat that likes to follow the rules. I thought that you were uptight and didn't like to have fun or be carefree at all. But you're not that uptight. I mean you're still uptight sometimes but not like super uptight. What the heck am I even saying?" Emma felt her cheeks heating up.

She's so stupid! Since when does she babble on and on about something. She must sound like a flustered little girl! Killian couldn't help but laugh out loud.

"I understand what you're trying to tell me. I'm surprise myself too actually. You're correct when you told me how I'm uptight and I like to follow the rules. That's just how my personality is. You should see me when I'm with the crew… I'm even more strict than my brother. But I don't know… when I'm around you I tend to forget what rules are." He told her.

She made him forget about rules? Is that a good or bad thing? She wanted to ask him but she was too scared. She liked spending time with Killian… she liked learning things about him… he made her feel comfortable.

"I see." She told him quietly.

"Did I make things awkward?" He asked.

Killian was telling her the truth. When he's around her, he doesn't think about rules or anything. All he thinks about is making her smile. He wanted her to be happy even if it meant breaking the rules or breaking his code. It was all for Emma. He knew she was special to him. He wanted to spend as much time with her.

"No you didn't." She smiled at him. "I have to go now. It's getting late and I don't want my parents to find out."

"I'll walk you home." He offered and helped her stand up.

"It's okay. Charlotte and I will manage." She told him.

"I'll walk you guys back to the palace."

"It's fine really." She told him.

"Then at least let me walk you back to the farmer's market." He told her. He didn't want to pressure her.

"Alright then." She smiled.

They walked to the farmer's market in silence but it wasn't awkward at all. It was a comfortable silence and they both enjoyed each other's company. When they arrived at the farmer's market, Emma spotted Charlotte.

"Well I guess it's time for me to go. Thank you for everything Killian. I couldn't have done this without you." She told him.

"The pleasure is all mine Emma." He smiled at her.

"Bye." She smiled back and started walking away.

"Wait!" Killian called after her and ran towards her. "Here."

He put his hand in his pocket and took out the bow he got for her earlier. He placed it in Emma's hand and her eyes widened.

"W-when did you get this? And how'd you know?"

"I got this earlier when I saw you looking at it. And I knew because you kept looking at it." He told her.

"Thank you." She smiled.

No one's ever cared for her like this. Of course her parents and Charlotte did but not like this. He actually understands her and it scared her. In a good way though.

"Have a safe trip back Emma." He told her and walked away.

"When will I see you again?" Emma called out.

"In a month. I leave tomorrow for a voyage." He told her.

Emma couldn't help but feel disappointed. A month was a very long time.

"Alright then." Emma tried to mask her disappointed with a smile.

"I'll come for you once I'm back. I'll help you get fresh air. I promise."

"You better."

"Bye Emma." He said and walked away.

"You ready to go back princess?" She heard Charlotte asking.

Emma didn't say anything though. She kept on staring at Killian walking away. She then looked down at her hand and stared at the bow. It was beautiful and she can't believed he bought it for her. It was the first time anyone has ever given her a gift not including her parents and Charlotte. This is why it was so meaningful to her.

"Emma?" Charlotte broke her train of thoughts.

"Yes?" Emma answered.

"Ready dear?"

"Yeah." Emma said while still looking at the bow.

"What's this? Oh you bought the bow? I thought you didn't have enough money."

"Killian gave it to me." She told her.

"Oh really now?" Charlotte smiled.

During the walk back to the palace, Emma couldn't help but feel sad. She missed the town, she missed the port, and most importantly she missed Killian. She knows she just met Killian but she misses him. One month is going to be a long time. How in the world is she going to survive one month without seeing him? This was going to be the hardest thing she's ever done.

'I'm screwed.' She thought to herself and sighed.

"What's wrong Emma?" Charlotte asked her.

"Nothing."

"It's not nothing Emma. Does this have to do with a certain blue-eyed lieutenant?" Charlotte asked.

"N-no! What makes you think that?" Emma stuttered.

"Just wondering." Charlotte smirked at her.

"It's nothing!" Emma lied. "And it has nothing to do with Killian!"

"Alright then dear. Whatever you say." Charlotte smiled to herself.

You are so in love Emma. Admit it dear: you're in love with Killian Jones.


	4. Chapter 4

It's been six weeks since she last saw Killian. And these past six weeks have been the longest ever. When the one month mark reached she was so excited. She waited the whole day for Killian to show up but he never did. Those days turned into weeks. 6 weeks to be exact. She was growing restless.

'Maybe he forgot about me.' She told herself sadly.

Charlotte noticed that Emma has been lifeless lately. She wasn't the lively Emma. Charlotte knew this had to do with Killian. But what did Kiliian do to cause Emma to act like a zombie. All Emma did was stay in her room. She didn't even try to sneak out of the castle. Even her parents noticed something was wrong with their daughter.

Emma was sitting on her bed when she heard a knock. Her mom walked in.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure mom." Emma replied.

Snow walked over to Emma's bed and sat down next to her. Snow wanted to know what's wrong with Emma. For the past six weeks Emma has been down and she wanted to know why. She was worried about Emma. Emma is not being Emma and that worried Snow.

"What's wrong Emma?" Her mom asked.

"Nothing. What makes you think something's wrong?"

"You're not acting like yourself."

"What do you mean?"

"You're no longer lively. You're like a zombie. Did something happen?"

Snow was worried that the Evil Queen did something to Emma. Did she cast a spell?

"I'm fine mom. It's nothing at all." Emma lied.

"You can tell me anything. You know that." Snow said.

"It's nothing mom." Emma said all annoyed.

"It's not nothing." Snow kept on pressing.

"Fine. It is something but I don't want to talk to you about it!" Emma raised her voice.

"Emma-"

"No! For once, can you just leave me alone!" Emma voice broke.

She didn't even know why she was being like this. Her mom was only trying to comfort her. She felt bad for acting like a brat. She didn't even know why she was being so emotional about this. And she was stupid enough to think that she actually meant something to Killian. Maybe that's why she's so mad. She's mad at him for not keeping his promise. She's mad at him for making her feel something for the very first time. She's mad at herself for feeling something for him.

"Alright. I'm sorry Emma." Her mom said and got up from her bed and left her room.

"I'm sorry mom." Emma whispered.

Emma spent the next few days doing the same routine: stay in her room for the whole day. Occasionally she would skip meals because she didn't have to appetite to eat. She felt stupid for acting like a girl going through a heartbreak.

"Emma dear. Would you like to take a walk in the yard?" Charlotte asked her.

"I'm fine Charlotte." Emma smiled sadly at her.

"It'll make you feel better. You'll forget about him." Charlotte told her.

It hurt Charlotte to see Emma like this. She knew Emma was hurting because of Killian. But who said true love was easy.

"You think so?" Emma asked.

"I know so. Let's go dear." She told her.

"Okay." Emma agreed and they headed to the yard.

"What happened between you two?" Charlotte asked.

"Nothing."

"It's not nothing dear."

"It's nothing really. I feel stupid for moping like this. We're not even together or anything. We've just met. I don't even know why I'm acting like this."

"It's clearly not thing to you Emma."

"He promised me that he'll come find me in a month." Emma confessed.

"And he didn't?"

"Yeah. He probably forgot about me."

"Don't say that dear. The voyage probably took longer than he expected. Don't lose hope dear."

"He doesn't even like me so why am I acting like this?" Emma told her.

"Because you like him dear. It's written all over your face. You're in love with him. And I know for a fact that he's in love with you too."

"He is?" Emma asked.

"Yes."

"You're just saying that to make me feel better."

"No I'm not. I can see it in his eyes dear." Charlotte told her.

"There's no way he would like a girl like me. He probably likes those girly girl type. Plus, I break the rules and he loves to follow the rules." Emma told her.

"Keep telling yourself that then." Charlotte told her.

"I will." Emma sighed. "Maybe I should just give up."

"Don't honey. Just give it a few more days. He will show. I know it."

"I guess." Emma said and she heard footsteps approaching.

"Emma! There you are. It's good to see you outside again." Her dad told her.

"Thanks dad."

"Everything alright princess?" Her dad asked her.

"Perfect." Emma lied but her dad knew she was lying.

"We have guests over. Why don't you meet me in the dining room when you're done with getting air." He asked her.

"I don't know daddy." She said.

"Please honey."

"Alright." She said and her dad walked off.

They stayed outside for another fifteen minutes before Emma decided to go greet the guests. Emma was too lazy to change into anything nice. She walked to the dining room and knocked on the door before entering. Her eyes widen when she saw who the guests were: Killian and his older brother! There he was… looking handsome as ever. She felt her heart racing like crazy. Stupid heart… stop beating so fast! Killian looked at her and gave her a smile. She missed that smile… she missed him.

"Emma! You're here. Remember Captain Liam and his little brother, lieutenant Killian?" Her dad said.

"Y-yeah." She said softly and bowed to them and they bowed back.

"How are you princess Emma?" Liam asked her.

"I'm good. Thank you and how are you captain?"

"I'm good also. And just call me Liam, princess." He told her.

"Then call me Emma." She said.

"Okay Emma." Liam smiled at her and he looked over at his brother and elbowed him.

"Hello princess." Killian said.

How she missed that voice… but she was mad at him for not keeping his promise!

"Hello lieutenant." She said and Killian sensed the coldness in her voice.

He knew she was mad at him for not keeping his promise. He wanted to keep it but the voyage took longer than he expected. He wanted to voyage to end earlier so he can see her. He missed her like crazy. He was going to do everything to get her to forgive him. Liam looked over to his brother and saw his brother staring at the princess. Liam knew Killian had a thing for the princess. It was written all over Killian's face: he was a lovesick puppy.

"The guys were telling me how the voyage took longer than they expected." Her dad told her.

"I see." Emma said.

"Your majesty… is it okay if I showed you some of the things we found on this voyage?" Liam told Charming. Liam wanted to give his brother an opportunity to spend some time with his princess.

"Of course. Let's go to my library and talk about your voyage." Charming said and led the way to his library.

They left the dining room leaving Killian and Emma by themselves. None of them talked. All they did was stare at each other. Killian made the first move.

"I know you're mad at me Emma but I can explain."

"It's princess Emma to you lieutenant." Emma told him and Killian sighed.

"Let me explain then princess."

"Go."

"The trip took longer than we all expected. We ran into some complications. I wanted to keep my promise to you. I really did princess. It was my fault that we ran into complications."

"What do you mean?"

"I was careless because I wanted to go back and made a mistake." He told her.

"And why would you make a mistake?"

"Because all I thought about was you." He told her and her face soften.

Did Emma hear right? He thought about her all the time? So it wasn't just only her thinking about him?

"Why?" She whispered.

Killian knew it was too soon to tell her how he felt about her but he didn't care. He was going to take a chance. Even though they've known each other for a little over a month, she still meant something to him. She had a special place in his heart and he couldn't deny that anymore. He was going to let her know how he felt about her.

"Because I like you. You're all I think about Emma. I miss you when I don't see you. I get excited thinking about just spending time with you. I know we really don't know each other but I like you. You're different from all the other girls I've seen. You're special to me. I know that a princess like you would never like a guy like me but I wanted to let you know how I feel about you. And I don't like you because you're a princess. I like you because you're you. Because you're Emma. My Emma. And you drive me crazy." He confessed.

Emma couldn't believe it. Killian Jones likes her. He likes her for who she is. Not because she's a princess but because she's just Emma. And she's his Emma!

"You're an idiot!" Emma smacked his chest. "I waited and waited for you! It felt like forever waiting for you! I thought you forgot about me."

"Never." Killian told her.

"You're all I think about too Killian. Ever since that day. You're all I ever think about. My heart beats like crazy whenever I think of you. It's beating like crazy right now and I hate it for doing that. I always thought that a guy like you would never like a girl like me. I'm not what you call a girly girl."

"And that's why I like you." He smiled at her.

"Don't smile at me! You're not forgiven!" Emma glared at him.

"I'm sorry. Forgive me? I won't break any more promises." He told her.

"I hate you." She told him and he frowned.

"I see then princess. Good day then." He told her and walked towards the door. He had a small smile on his face.

"Where are you going?" She shouted after him.

"I'm going home. You hate me. You rejected me after I confessed my feelings to you."

"Who said I rejected you?"

"You hate me."

"I lied!" She said and he stopped walking.

"About?"

"Hating you. I like you a lot too Killian. Don't go." She said and he turned around with a smile.

"I know love. I was kidding." He walked over to her and pulled her into an embrace.

"So what now?" She mumbled in his chest.

"What do you mean?"

"What does this make us then?" She asked.

"You're mine now. You can't look at anyone else." He told her.

"And you can't either! You better not flirt with anyone while you're on your voyages." She warned him.

"I promise love." He told her.

"Okay." She broke the hug and smiled at him.

"One more thing: I want to ask your parents for permission to court you." He told her.

"No!" Emma shouted.

"Why not?"

"I'm not ready to let them know. Can this just be between us for now?" She said.

"Alright then. But I will ask them one day." He told her.

"I know. Not now though."

"As you wish."

"So when are we going to visit town? I've been waiting for weeks!" She told him.

"Easy love. Not today. I promise you soon though." Emma frowned at his answer.

"But you promise!"

"I know love but if you sneak out now we wouldn't have that much time to spend together. Since I'm already here… let's spend time together here." He told her.

"Alright then. How long until your next voyage?"

"Two weeks. I have two weeks to spend with you." He smiled at her.

"Okay." She smiled back at him.

The rest of the day they spent it in the yard just talking. He told her about the voyage and she just sat there and listened to his stories. Snow happened to walked by the yard and saw her daughter laughing while Killian was telling her his stories. This is the first time in weeks since Emma laughed. Emma looked happy. Snow couldn't help but smile. She knew something was going on between these two. She was going to ask Charlotte about this some time later. Snow stood there looking at the scene in front of her. It then all clicked… Emma was in love. That's why she's been moping around and all quiet these past few weeks… she missed Killian while he was on his voyage. They were in love with each other.

"She's all grown up now." Snow told herself.

"Indeed she is." Snow heard Charlotte saying.

"How long have you've known?" Snow asked her.

"Since the first time they met. I knew they had this spark to them." Charlotte explained.

"But how did it escalate to this? I mean they only met here. And six weeks later they're like that." Snow told her.

Charlotte didn't want to tell her the truth because Emma and Killian will get in trouble.

"It was the same way for you and his highness. You guys didn't spend that much time together and you guys still fell in love." Charlotte explained.

"That's true. He's a good guy right Charlotte?"

"A very good guy. He loves your daughter and I know for a fact that he would do anything to protect Emma."

"That's good. Let's keep this a secret from my husband for a while. He'll probably freak out. Let's let the kids have their fun for a while."

"Yes your highness. But why?" Charlotte asked her.

"Because I love Emma and if he makes Emma happy then I'm happy. Like you said, he's a good guy so I trust him." Snow explained.

"They do look good together don't they?" Charlotte added.

"Indeed they do." Snow smiled.

It was time for Killian to leave. Emma didn't want him to leave but she knew that she couldn't do anything about it. They spent hours together but it didn't feel like hours.

"I'll be back later." Killian told her.

"When?" She asked.

"I don't know yet but I will come for you. I promise." He told her.

"Alright." Emma sighed.

"Love, I won't break my promise this time. Next time we will go visit the town." He assured her.

"Please don't take to long." Emma told him.

"I won't." He smiled at her. "I won't keep you waiting this time."

"Good." She smiled and kissed him on his cheek.

"Good night love. Sweet dreams." He said and kissed her hand.

"Good night." She told him and he left to go find his brother.

Emma sat there staring at him walking away. Emma couldn't believe that they are together… she couldn't believe that a guy like him would like a girl like her. She smiled to herself and just stared up at the sky. She felt like silly for being this happy but it didn't bother her at all. She was happy and nothing was going to ruin this for her. She felt someone sitting down next to her. It was her mom.

"Mom, I'm sorry for acting the way I did this morning. I know you were just worried about me but nothing's wrong. I'm okay now mom." Emma apologized.

"I'm sorry for being overbearing Emma. I know that I can be overprotective sometimes but I do it for your sake. You're my only daughter and I hate seeing you hurt."

"I know mom. And I'm sorry. I love you." Emma smiled at her mom.

"I love you too honey." Snow smiled at her and reached for Emma's hand.

"Mom." Emma said.

"What honey?" Snow asked.

Emma wanted to tell her mom about Killian but she was afraid her mom will tell her dad. Her dad will kill Killian if he found out. But a part of her wanted to let her mom know… she wanted to let her mom in.

"Promise not tell to dad?" Emma said.

"I promise." Snow smiled.

She knew what Emma wanted to tell her. And she was happy that Emma trusts her enough to tell her about Killian.

"Promise not to laugh too?"

"I promise honey." Snow told her and she heard Emma giving a long sigh.

"I'm in love." Emma confessed and Snow pretended to be surprised.

"What? You are? With who?" Snow asked.

"Killian Jones."

"Lieutenant Killian Jones?"

"Yes." Emma said.

"I see." Snow replied and smiled at her.

"That's all you have to say?" Emma said. To be honest… she was surprised with her mom's reaction. She thought her mom would make a big deal out of this.

"Yes. What am I suppose to say?" Snow told her.

"I don't know? Lecture me? Interrogate me? Anything!" Emma told her and Snow laughed.

"You're cute honey. I'm happy that you trust me enough to tell me about this. But I saw you guys this after noon and I put the pieces together. Why you were moping around for these past few weeks. It all clicked to me. You are in love with him. And he's in love with you." Snow explained.

"You knew?"

"Yes dear. I'm happy for you Emma. I want you to be happy and from what I saw he makes you happy. And that's all that matters to me. Every mother wants their daughter to be happy." Snow told her.

"Thank you mom." Emma pulled Snow into a hug.

"You're welcome. I'm not going to tell her father about this for a bit so have fun with Killian. But your dad will find out about this one day." Snow returned the hug.

"I know. Thanks mom."

"So I'm assuming we will be seeing more around here?" Snow asked.

"Yeah." Emma lied to her mom. Her mom would freak if she found out that they are going to sneak to town.

"He's always welcome here but you guys are not allowed to stay in your room without any supervision." Her mom told her.

"I know." Emma broke the hug.

"Good. And if he breaks your heart, I'm going to kill him."

"You're the best mom." Emma told her.

"I know." Snow smirked. "I'm going to see where your dad is. Go wash up and we'll have dinner together."

"Ok. I'll see you in a bit mom." Emma said and headed towards her room.

She was glad that her mom knew about Killian. And it made her happy that her mom understood her. Yes, her mom is still overprotective but she's beginning to understand her. And that's the only thing that mattered.

Killian was in his room on his bed smiling like an idiot. He couldn't believe it! Emma likes him and Emma is all his! A princess actually likes a guy like him. He was never going to let Emma go. He will always protect her and be by her side. For the first time in his life… he didn't care about anything but Emma. She was all he thought about. He heard a knock on his door and Liam walked in.

"What are you doing?" His older brother asked him.

"Nothing." Killian replied.

"You seem happy."

""I'm always happy."

"Whatever you say little brother." Liam smiled at him.

"Did you need something brother?"

"No. Just wanted to check on my little brother."

"Why? I'm okay."

"Okay then." Liam smiled. "You want to know something?"

"What?"

"I've been wondering why you made such a careless mistake like that on the voyage. You're usually the responsible and careful one out of everyone so I was surprised when it happened. I've been trying to think of every possible answers there is and after today I knew the answer."

"W-what is it?" Killian asked.

"Emma." Liam teased him. "You're in love with the princess. You wanted to see her again. It made perfect sense when you were all excited about visiting the palace. And I knew for sure when you were acting like a love sick puppy around her. You've got it bad for her little brother."

"I know." Killian confessed. "And I'm lucky enough that she returns my feelings for her."

"Wait. She what?!" Liam was surprised by his little brother's confession.

"She likes me too. I confessed to her today and she accepted my feelings."

"When?!"

"When you left with the king to his library."

"Wow. I didn't expect you to confess so soon."

"Well I did brother." Killian smiled at him. "And I'm happy."

"I'm happy for you but you do know that it will be difficult for you two to be together right?"

"Why?"

"For one she's a princess. She's in a different class from us… what if her parents don't approve? You just can't go against the king and queen."

"I know that but I'm going to prove to them that I'm worthy enough for their daughter. I will fight for their approval." Killian told him.

Liam has never seen Killian this determined and it made him very proud. His little brother was growing up. His little brother is in love and he's determined to be with her no matter what. He was actually jealous that his little brother found someone to make him feel this way.

"Then I will support you 100%. Just be careful brother. Protect the princess and don't let her get hurt."

"Never. And thank you. It means a lot to me that you support me."

"Of course. You're my little kid brother. I have to support you." He teased Killian.

"I'm not a kid anymore! I'm 18!" Killian whined.

"And you're sure you're not a kid?" Liam laughed.

"I'll let it slide since I'm happy." Killian grinned.

"You are such a love sick puppy." Liam shook his head. "You better not let this affect your lieutenant skills on our voyages."

"You have my word brother. It won't happen again."

"Good. Well good night kiddo." Liam said and left his room.

It felt good to tell his brother about Emma. He had someone to talk to about his feelings for Emma. He wasn't lying when he told his brother that he'll do whatever it takes tog et Emma's parents' approval. He was going to prove to them that he is the right man for their daughter. He will show them he can make her happy. But most importantly, he's going to love Emma with all his heart.


End file.
